The True Heero Yuy
by Shinimegami-Rin
Summary: My story about how I think Heero can always get away alive- my first fic, so be honest. RR!


The True Heero Yuy  
  
By yours truly, Rin Chaos Ecrycer This is just an idea that I got while working on one of my other fanfics, I  
hope you like it.  
  
[Duo's POV]  
He's always been like this. The strong one, the silent one, hell, he even can sneak up on me, which is no easy thing. I've always wondered about him, how he can always get up and keep on going, how it seems that no matter what, he can still get up and leave. How no matter how much they beat him, he's still alive. I revel about it at night, I wonder how he does it, and it keeps me up for hours. Some of the things that he's done as a pilot none of us can do. Normal people would never survive things that he's gone through, so he was given the name 'The Perfect Soldier.' I just can't believe it anymore, there's something about him that makes him something more. Something that no one should be able to achieve, something that shouldn't even be. And then I started to wonder, his Gundam is the Wing Zero, who the only other person that could even manage it a little bit was Quatre. Could he actually be an angel, or something not from this planet?  
  
[Heero's POV]  
It's slowly getting me; soon it will eat me alive. But I still go on. I wonder, 'Why am I doing this? I shouldn't be here; I should be where I belong, with everyone else.' How long can this escapade go on?  
  
[Towa's POV]  
There is something about him, and I plan on finding out what that something is. I was raised from four to be a soldier. Not to love, show emotion, but to kill ruthlessly. And then I look at him. He's been killing people for ages, yet he shows no sign of it. I broke down a few months ago, and Quatre, being the ever mindful one, helped me through it. But he hasn't broken down, how can he do it? And I plan on finding out.  
  
[Wufei's POV]  
Heero Yuy, how do you do it? No one knows about you, and you've been killing people from very young, so how do you do it? I've lost loved ones, Trowa's lost loved ones, Duo's lost loved ones, and even Quatre's lost someone close to him, but you, you don't show anything. Did something happen to you as a child to make you this way? What, what is it? I can see it in your eyes; you have a deep, dark secret down below, what is it?  
  
[Quatre's POV]  
What are you? I ask myself over and over. How can you do it? What is it inside of you that gave you this desire for killing? Tell me, tell someone, just say it, then is the only time that you can start getting better.  
  
[Duo's POV]  
Something is wrong with him, you can see it in the way that he walks and acts. He's getting more distant, his eyes are becoming more faint. Is he dying? I cornered him yesterday, and demanded to know what was wrong. He only stared at me with those faint eyes, like the eyes of a person who has died but won't leave the earth. And then he left. I was too stunned by those eyes and the force that radiated out of them. Too shocked to move, too shocked to breathe. Too shocked to do anything but stare.  
  
[Heero's POV]  
They're getting more suspicious, they're starting to follow me around and ask me questions. But something must be showing, they never pursue farther, and then yesterday, I looked into the mirror. I saw my blank, expressionless eyes stare back at me. I almost screamed from shock, but being me was the only thing that kept me quiet. It's starting to emerge, it's starting, I'll have to leave soon.  
  
[Wufei's POV]  
We caught him trying to sneak away the other day. Something about him has changed, and it's changing everything about him. His eyes become more blank each day, how can he see through them? It's like looking into pools of gray, any trace of blue has disappeared, and it seems that the person we once knew as Heero Yuy has gone with it.  
  
[Duo's POV]  
What are you? What are? What are you really? That phrase keeps replaying in my head over and over. I decided to talk to the other pilots about this, and they feel the same way. Quatre said that he can't even feel Heero's presence in hi space heart. We've come to an agreement; we have to find out his secret, we have to. We feel that it's the only way to cure him of that form that looms over him. He doesn't respond to anything anymore, he just sits and thinks. It's bothering all of us; we just have to find out what he really is.  
  
[Heero's POV]  
They're coming for me again. I can see them, when my fellow pilots can't. They lurk around the corners. I know what they want, they want me. They've finally come back; they've come for what's rightfully theirs. They want me back.  
  
[Quatre's POV]  
Something is bothering him more than usual. It seems as if there's a force that hangs about him, waiting for something. He's disappeared from my space heart, he is no longer there. What is going on? Every living thing I can feel within my space heart, but if I can't feel him in my space heart, does that mean, is he dead?  
  
[Heero's POV]  
They've finally cornered me. They're finally going to learn the truth about me. What will happen? I was warned against ever speaking it aloud, but now it's eating me alive. I guess I'll finally tell them that I'm a-  
  
[Duo's POV]  
We've finally got him. What will he say? You can see in the way he's releasing all the tension that he's wanted to say this for a long time. Will we be ready for it?  
  
[Narrators POV]  
"So you've finally got me," Heero stated, looking at each of the four boys that surround him.  
"Yes, now what's bothering you?" Quatre asked.  
"This is a team you know," Duo put in.  
"What is bothering you?" demanded Wufei. Trowa only stared, but in his eyes, you could tell he wanted to know too.  
"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Heero asked them.  
"Just say it already and quit stalling!" Duo shouted, his voice shaking.  
"I'm serious when I say this, are you ready for this? Do you really want to know what I am?" Heero asked them.  
"I guess we'll find out the," Wufei said.  
"What I am, is a ghost," Heero said.  
"But that can't be!" shouted Duo.  
"He's right, a ghost cannot have a physical form," Trowa added.  
"It can if it's will is strong enough," Heero said. "But now I have to go."  
"Go? Go where?" asked Wufei.  
"With the people who take souls to their resting places," Heero said, and he began to disappear.  
"Wait! Why do you have to go? We still need you!" shouted Wufei.  
"You don't need me anymore, I don't who I am anymore," Heero said before he disappeared completely.  
"I-it makes sense now," Quatre said, "his always being able to get up no matter what the pain, and me not being able to feel him in my space heart. It all makes sense."  
"You're right, and I have a feeling that he'll be much happier there than here," Duo said.  
  
The next day Relena was informed, and only she got the full truth along with some others, but the entire Preventers were informed. From that day on, the Wing pilot became a legend, a legend that disappeared along with his body and life that wasn't life. 


End file.
